


Just the night

by gearqueen



Series: Once bitten: the Vampire Richard Hammond Collection. [1]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearqueen/pseuds/gearqueen
Summary: She knew it was going to be a pain – being so close to Richard, a new 911 and then the weather came down. Sharing a room was hard enough and that wasn't without the teeth showing...(Richard is not married in this story for story reasons. set during filming of the Grand Tour season 3.)





	1. Chapter 1

Elle thought her first filming trip was great, until the rain came down, followed by the lightening and thunder claps – great. Being the newbie in the team, she thought it was a bit of joke to send her – a production PA – out with the crew. Then she remembers she was working for W. Chump & Sons, a dream job in her eyes, working with the 3 men she watched as a teenager back in 2002 – she never thought she would work for them.

It was the start of the filming for season 3 of the Grand Tour. Jeremy was sent to the sunny French Alps, James was doing work back at the office and Richard was sent to Scotland. Seeing I was a PA, it wasn't cracked up to what it was supposed to be - it was a fancier name for a personal runner, alongside other roles in the team too. It had been only one week in when she was told she would be going with the film crew to Scotland for one of Richard's reviews of the new Porsche 911 coming out in early 2019.

The cold Autumn air was sharp in Elle's nose as she looked out the window of the crew Land Rover. The sweeping hills of the Scottish highlands stood proudly before them, she felt the Celtic connection in her blood, but only knowing that she had a distant grandfather and uncle from around these parts. She turned to look at the rest of the crew, only just remembering their names, but it was easier as 2 of them were called Jack and another 2 named Chris. The crew was only 9 strong, if you included Richard, Mr Wilman always does so she followed suit with the boss. 

“Elle, we will set up if you can go find Hammond, then we can start.” Gavin poked her, he was the director and she got along with him after a day, which was a surprise to everyone – he was a hard act to follow. 

“Ah, yes, we got here quicker than I thought. Hopefully, he will know his script. He normally does, right?” Elle shuffled the papers in her journal to the right day, looking at them as she was so nervous to speak to Richard for the first time. “I haven't spoken to him yet.”

“Oh, Okay. Richard is...well, a diva.... In a good way, I mean. He knows what he is doing, so just go with what he does, if he goes wrong, he knows. Apart from that, he's really nice. Fun guy for a drink too, especially after... Erm.” Gavin stopped there, but Elle knew what he was on about. 

After the crash, Mindy swore that if he crashed again, that was it. Then he knocked himself out in Mozambique... A month later, the divorce was settled. Now he lived alone in his mock castle with his motors. It was a news story overnight as the paparazzi shot photos of removal vans leaving the house. He begged and pleaded, but it was no good...

Elle never would say anything, not even to ask if he was okay, it wasn't her place – it was her job and that is what she would be told. She pushed back her hair, the long fringe tickled her nose, but it would sit behind her ear to meet the shortcut at the back. She was never that feminine, she loved cars since she was a kid and having pretty nails and long blond hair never took on. She carried walking on in her boots till she met the 911 – sitting against the dark background of the grass hill. 

“Lovely car, isn't it?” A voice made her jump, she turned to see a man the same height as her, large brown eyes and floppy chestnut hair to match the beard. Richard. 

“Oh, sorry Mr Hammond, you scared me.. Yes, she is lovely.” Elle stood sharply, holding her papers in check, waiting for her orders. “Do you need any help with the script or ordering of today?” 

“Oh no, I think I got all of it, got a copy of the script anyway in case. Sorry, I didn't catch your name?” Richard held out his hand, waiting for a shake, he came closer, she didn't notice as she zoned out – his eyes were something else. 

“Erm, Elle Roberts. I saw you in passing as I left from my interview, but you were busy.” She shook his hand, it was soft yet you could feel the years of work in them, strong and nimble. No wonder the camera crew took so many close-ups of them. He smiled, that bright grin that could burn out a star. 

“Nice to meet you Elle... Now, shall we crack on?”


	2. Chapter 2

The filming was great, the clouds held fast, the light stayed true and the car was amazing... Then Elle heard one of the sound guys say he could see the rain rolling down the valley. He was right, she turned to see the dark wave moving fast, it was a sight to see but very common in Britain. The crew moved like lightning, packing cameras away, boom mics chucked in the Land Rover – then it came. Luckily they were in their vehicles, Elle was pulled into the Porsche by her hand. 

“Wow, that was quick! Never seen weather move so furiously.” Elle remarked, keep the tone light, it was quite late in the day, but this wasn't expected. Richard clicked the walkie-talkie on, asking Gavin what was the next plan. He said he had a plan B if needed, there was a hotel in an old small castle 15 miles away. 

“So that's the plan? We go to a castle in hope they have rooms for us... great, well it's a good thing we can get drunk tonight then instead of a long dark drive home!” Richard was sharp, Elle was slightly unnerved, she knew he had a temper, she had one too – but she knew him too well. He rubbed his eyes, before twisting the keys in the ignition and flooring it. He had to keep behind the crew car, which annoyed him even more and the silence was deafening to Elle. She dare not say anything unless spoken to, like the Queen.

“Sorry about that, haven't had the best of times, as you know.” Richard spoke softly, but the venom was still at his tongue. She had to be careful what to say, just so that venom wouldn't be going her way. She looked over to him, his face said concentration, but his eyes said pain. 

“Don't be sorry, it's okay.” Elle tried not to look at his face, but she couldn't help it. He quickly skimmed his eyes over to hers. The pain stayed in his eyes but his face changed from fury to thanks. Maybe that's what he was missing, maybe everyone didn't say it was okay to be sad or angry. Everyone expected him to get over it or to be angry all the time, she didn't like that thought. She gave a small smile.

“Do.. do you mind if I talk about it, you don't have to reply, just listen?” Richard's tone dulled down, the venom completely gone. She nodded yes, and the rest of the miles drifted away. They spoke about his life, how the last few months had been the worst in his life and she listened. She didn't say a word, she left him to speak, clearly, he needed to just talk to someone. Elle saw the pain in his eyes, of something hidden away, something he wouldn't let up. 

“So what about you then Elle? What bought you here?” Richard broke the question, but she was still listening to his voice, she always loved the way he spoke, like melted chocolate. She shook her self mentally awake.

“Erm, well not much. Been alone for a long time now, worked my way up to London and got the job here. Staying with a mate who owns a nice flat just in the edges of north London.” and she carried on, talking about her past, her likes and hates as much as he did – she didn't want to bore him to death. She stopped at the part of family fights as they pulled up behind the parked Land Rover. 

“Wow, now that's a castle.” Elle exclaimed as they got out the Porsche, looking up at the dark grey stone walls. 

“Yea, it's okay, not as pretty as mine though.” Hammond boasted, with a smug little smile on his face as he walked around to her. They were lucky they all packed an overnight bag – in case of plan B's like this. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, coating them all in a fine mist as they walked to the front door – large, wooden and cold. The inside was a different story, it was warm – inviting. There was a woman standing at the desk, a lamp lighting her face softly. Gavin went up to speak to her about rooms as the rest dumped bags and shook off damp coats off cold arms. 

“Cold, Hammond?” Elle turned to see Richard still with his dark grey leather blazer on, the tweed poking from under it was damp still from the rain. He put his hands in his jean pockets and hid his face downwards. 

“A little, a gin would sort it out quickly though, what is Gavin up to?” Both looked over to see Gavin looking panicked, rubbing his head as he walked back over. 

“Ah, bad and good news. Bad news its they only have 4 rooms left, some are double beds but one has a double and a single, so its in pairs tonight and a threesome... No, I don't mean that.” Gavin tried to stop one of the camera men from laughing. “Good news, they will take our bags up and they are serving dinner and the bar is open till midnight. Now, sod off, I need to phone Andy.” 

They all trekked off to the dinner room, yet Elle was a little confused what to say. She was the only woman there. It wasn't that she wouldn't feel safe, she did with them all – she wasn't just sure who she would be sharing with...


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner was lovely. The rain hammered down, the fire roared and a lot of wine was opened. It was nice to get to know everyone over the dinner, Elle was worried she wouldn't fit in, but clearly, her humour was similar to the guys. They all spoke about what they did in the past, and why they have stuck with W Chump & Sons, it felt like a family. She wasn't a fan of the wine, she never liked it, she drank cider and beer more than fancy cocktails – she really hated gin. 

“What do you mean 'I don't like gin'? Are you mad woman?” Richard piped up, slightly tipsy from 3 double shots of the stuff and a few glasses of wine. He was still in control, and Elle hated how much he could drink, she wasn't the best at it. 

“I want to enjoy a drink if I'm getting drunk, I don't want it to last 5 seconds.” Elle smirked over to him, some of the crew whooped at the dirty joke, one even said 'burn'. Richard's eyes open wide, he never had someone say something to him like that, but she was different, she was witty and strong – he liked that. He gave her a toothy grin. 

Elle saw the flash of his teeth, they were always a joke from everyone since the dawn of Top Gear, she knew they were pretty much perfect and he took care of them – one or two fillings along the way in life – but she didn't think you could get incisors lengthened. “Maybe you can, if you have the money, oh well.” she thought in the back of her head and didn't think any more of it. The drunken rabbles were getting sleepy, wondering where they would sleep. 

“Yea, that's a good point, where have they taken our bags?” One of the cameramen asked. Gavin downed his pint as he left the table, they could see him looking at the front desk for assistance. A moment past and Gavin returned with the keys in hand. 

“Right, You, you and you are here, you and me here and Richard – you're with Elle.” Gavin stretched out his arm towards her, his face said a million things, mostly “You will be fine, but don't mess up.” was the main one. Richard gave a squeal into his glass when he heard and choked on his gin. 

“Wait, what? I have to share?!” The diva in him clearly wasn't pleased he had to share, not the fact it was with a female, that he had to share it at all. “Why can't I have a bed to myself?”

“Because there is no room, remember? I'm sure your both small enough not to fight over a king size bed now.” Gavin growled at the diva, Richard hummed under his breath, then looked to Elle – somewhat shocked at the news. 

“Oh, it's not because your a woman or anything Elle, it's just I'm used to my own bed... now.” Richard looked at the bottom of his glass, clearly the thought of it all hitting him. 

Elle didn't say anything, there was no point, it might have made the night terrible if she said something stupid. She just nodded. 

The bar was closed as the clock hit midnight. They all stumbled and climbed the wooden staircase to their rooms, some of the men play-fighted as they went, Elle watched, wanting to join in but wasn't sure of the level of punishment she would get. They all said goodnight and closed their doors. 

“Wow, this is nice.” Elle whispered as she dumped her coat on the chair, Richard grabbed his leather suitcase was all in order. His face was still one of thunder and annoyance, but she couldn't tell why. “If it helps, I can sleep on the sofa.” sitting on it, feeling the bounce in the body of it. 

She looked at the room, the bed was a massive wooden poster, curtains hanging in red pleats around the white sheets. The bathroom was huge and modern, clearly, money was poured into this castle. She looked up to see Richard looking at her, his warm brown eyes fixed on her with minimal expression. 

“No, please. You can sleep in the bed, it's okay, I don't really need the sleep... I can't really.” Then he disappeared with his bag into the bathroom. Elle was a bit confused, he wasn't the same as he was in the car, he talked about everything and nothing, but now... just nothing. 

She decided to quickly change as he would take his time, pulling out the small black tank top and shorts. It was a good thing she packed them, just in case – as she normally slept naked. She dumped her make up bag on the dressing table, the use of time to clean her skin of the rain ruined mascara. The sweep of her hair tickled her nose, pushing it back, she saw the reflection of the bathroom door opening. He left wearing grey long pyjama bottoms, almost covering his feet and a black tight t-shirt with the v-neck. She tried not to stare – but she was failing. 

“Erm, my turn I think. Excuse me.” Elle stood and rushed past Richard, he didn't say a word, his eyes closed and he motioned her in in silence. She was truly unnerved now, she would have to ask him what she had done wrong, she hated conflict but this was painful. She brushed her teeth and readied her self for sleep, the clock would be hitting 12.30 soon. The patter of heavy rain rang on the glass windows. She had to say something. She grabbed the door handle. 3... 2... 1...

“Richard? Have I done something wrong- Ahhh!”


	4. Chapter 4

As she had her words with him, she saw him just standing at the end of the bed, bag in front of him. That wasn't what made her jump as she got closer with her slightly angry question. It was the bolt of thunder that crashed outside their window, lighting up the world. She felt his arms around her as she screamed, his strong hands gripping her tightly to his frame. So soon as the light had frozen her, it was gone, the dim warm lamps glowing low again. For a moment she looked at the window, it felt so weird after seeing the thunder, she wasn't normally one for jumping around at weather, but it was so intense – it felt unnatural, then she remembers where she was. In Richard's arms.

“Oh my god, I'm sorry Richard, I'm not like a big girly screamer... but that was freaky!” Elle turned to look at Richard again, his eyes had softened from the cold flash of amber from the Thunder to a melted dark chocolate. She tried not to stare at him, but he was so handsome in the light, the roughness of his beard contrasted the smoothness of his voice. 

“It's okay, it made me jump too, but you're safe with me.” Well, Elle thought she was dreaming by now. She knew he was 20 years her senior but that wasn't the issue – he was her boss, the terrible cliche of a workplace romance that always ends badly. It was just best not to indulge that dream that tickled the back of her brain since she was a teenager. 

Richard must have felt something change, his eyes cooled quickly to solid pools of honey, she thought they looked like tigers eye stones. His lips started to move to her ear, to whisper maybe, but Elle saw him smile – the sharpness of his teeth made her heart palpitate. But he started to pull away from her, with a slight embarrassment that all British men have. 

“Oh, I'm sorry, t-that was rude of me, that could have been seen as harassment. I'm not normally like that.” He was almost pleading with her, as he stepped back fully and messed around with his bag on the bed. Something caught her eye, something that doesn't belong outside a hospital. A blood bag. She snapped her hands at his and pushed her way in, Richard wrestled with her arms, but even she was faster than him.

It was warm and full, A+ on the label. “It this a joke? Like one of those prop bags of blood?” Elle thought it would be funny to play the joke on him, she knew he was a prankster after hearing his stories. She ripped open the IV drip tag and drank some, prop blood was made of sugar and colours... But this was metallic and fleshy. She stopped, her brain couldn't cope with the fact it wasn't fake – more of the fact, she couldn't think of why he would need a bag of real blood with him. 

“Oh, okay... erm... Hey, if you are into weird, kinky shit, that's okay. Nothing wrong with that, I can keep this to myself. I swear.” Elle panicked, she didn't want to upset him, he had enough to worry about after the past months and now some newbie rolls up and ruins his work life too. He didn't move or talk - worryingly. It took a moment for him to decide what to do – he walked up to Elle, taking the bag off her and drank it, in front of her. All of it. She didn't say anything, she just swallowed hard as he finished the bag – licking his lips and looking at the bag. 

“Ah, I needed that.” That stupid smile on his face didn't stop how unsure she should feel. A million things ran through her head. Run? Hide? Scream? Give in? Kiss him? The last one was emboldened in her brain. He wasn't threatening her, not in anyway, he was giving her a moment to think. “Do you need another clue?” 

“No.. no I don't. I just have a lot of questions...” Elle said, trying to control her breathing, she didn't like to be unsure of facts and this was going against the grain. “How, when, why and what next?”


	5. Chapter 5

He smiled softly at her, Richard liked Elle, she was smart, funny and passionate. He normally had a thing for natural beauty, it was the fantasy part of his brain that made his ideal women those of soft light skin, long and silken hair with bright eyes and nothing to taint the beauty of that skin. Elle wasn't like that at all. She was urban, roaming on a bike in leathers, waiting for the next brawl outside a pub to happen or she would start one her self. A rebel with a clue and a short dark haircut that mirrored his, and the eyeliner to match the attitude. 

“Well, I can start with how, why and when...” Richard moved to sit on the bed, his hand patted the bed sheet in front of him. Elle didn't flinch or hesitate, but nor did she jump at the chance either. “I'm guessing you have read my book about me growing up?” Richard asked her, she nodded yes. 

“Well, I bunked off college with those two girls, the dark haired one I fancied and her friend who wouldn't shut up about The Lost Boys... well, it was those two who did it, when I started kissing the one I liked, her friend jumped on my back and bit me... Then she joined in too... I was 17...” Richard looked like the memory of it all hurt, his eyes burned as he looked at the fire in the corner of the room. The thought of being almost eaten alive by two people you trusted must have been horrifying at such an age. 

“Why I don't know, maybe I was just lunch... but they changed me, forever.-” Elle had to butt in, she couldn't handle the image of him in such pain as he was drained of his life in the middle of a field. It reminded her of something in her past, that changed her life. “Stop! Y-you.. don't have to say any more. I understand.” She placed her hand on his, then immediately slipped away. “Sorry, I shouldn't, your my boss. Rules and whatnot. Still, I'm sorry that stuff happened to you.” 

Richard looked at her, the lack of touch was cold on his flesh, even though he felt human, there was something more of feeling the touch of a clean human being. “You don't have to worry about that, I'm a good boy, I just don't want to scare you or make you feel threatened. It's quite easy to control, depends on how my mood it and what I have done or eaten in the past. Say I've had a bad day that really took all my energy, then I may have to feed... I'm not on the rooftops on the prowl though, I'm not that weird.”

“Hence the bag.” Elle spoke in, Richard nodded with a smile. She knew he was, she guessed, a high functioning... “Erm, so are you called a.. you know what?” Elle didn't want to start a fight or seem stupid, but it was best to ask than presume.

“Oh, yes, historically and technically yes – a vampire. Sounds lame doesn't it?” Richard laughed, his smile seemed to make it all seem so normal, his teeth weren't sharper than normal, his incisors were naturally long and needle-like anyway, how would you tell.

“Not really, Growing up, vampire were more interesting than fairies or dragons, I was that one kid who always wanted to be one. I mean, I look like an 80s vampire now, I think I would pull it off better than you any day.” They both laughed at Elle's thought. “But it's not all fun and games I bet.” 

“No, it's not, your right. I don't let it rule my life, it's like any condition – yea, that's the best way of putting it. You live with it, but you don't let it get to you... but... it did save my life, back then.” Richard went silent after that. She knew what he meant. 

“But you still can die?” Elle broke the cold air. Richard laughed, then bit his lip.

“Yea, I can, which I guess, is nice. Means I won't outlive everyone I love or have ever known. That can only be a good thing-” 

“Can you change me?” Elle burst in, she didn't look at him, not at his face, but at his hands. She loved his hands, they had done work but looked so nimble, so light. The small silver ring sat on his right pinkie still, but the pale band sat on his ring finger still. 

“Yes.” Richard held Elle's head up with one finger, looking into her eyes, his amber burned into her cold grey pools. Fire and Ice. “But, I don't want to.” Elle was about to argue.

“ONLY because I know how cold it can be, you feel on fire on my skin, I may have a heartbeat and look the same, but I feel so much more, hear, smell and touch more than you can imagine. Sometimes, it's too much... I need you like this.” Richard bared his soul, the thought of that pain made her wince, then a thought. 

“Why do you need me?” Hesitation in her voice cracked. 

“Because I think I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I'm sorry, what did you say?” Elle was taken back by his statement. She thought it was a joke or even she was imagining it. 

“No, seriously... I think I love you. I know we haven't been around each other long and it might be weird, but I really like you and I want to get to know you better...” Richard said the words softly, as he looked at his hands, fiddling with the silver ring on his little finger – biting his bottom lip after. He peered up at her with those big brown eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks, he was the cutest thing – even at his age. 

“I don't know what to say, or what I should say really? Here I am, trying to be professional by working with the man I've fancied since I was a teenager... Am I dreaming or is it going to turn into a nightmare.. unless that's it... You want to feed on me, don't you!” Elle stood, walking backwards, Richard followed her fast, faster than she thought he could move, to touch. 

She felt the wall bump against her back, she started out so strong, but now, with his quickening movements to her – she was scared. “Don't show it El...” panicked her brain.

She closed her eyes, thinking the worst was about to come, feeling his hand slide against her neck. The feeling made her skin shiver and burn, she turned her head into his hand that curved around her cheek, she gripped the stone gaps in the wall... waiting. She heard him smirk against his own lips.

Elle jumped out her skin when she felt his warm lips on her neck, but he wasn't biting her, he was kissing higher and higher. She couldn't help but sigh, it felt so good, but she was still scared and uncertain if she would be food or a fuck that night – in that moment, with those lips on her neck, she didn't care. “If you're going to bite me, just do it already.” She whispered. 

“I wasn't going too... unless you like that kinda thing.” Richard tilted his head to look at her, his eyes burned deeper than the sun, taking on a dark amber hue. He smiled, those teeth looked longer, maybe they were... “Maybe, maybe not.” she replied.

He hummed to himself, bringing his face to hers, his hand brushing her cheek – nose to nose, looking deep into her eyes. In that moment, she would do anything he wanted. That was the problem, it wasn't only her job to, but her heart told her too – she loved him too. That's when her brain shut off, letting her heart do the talking. She kissed him hard, her hands left the wall, grabbing his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. 

They both were surprised at how strong she was in that moment, Elle was as she thought he would put up a fight or be unnaturally powerful... Richard wasn't expecting such a move, so he was taken off guard, but liked it anyway. His cheekiness kick in, pulling her down on the bed above him, giggling as they fell. She kept the rough kissing, opening his mouth for more, she had daydreamed of kissing him, now she got to taste him. 

Richard grasped her, scared she might fall out of his fingers, weaving one in her hair, the other gripping her leg down. He had fallen for her, unintentional, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let it affect work, he could make it work for them without issue. Being near someone like her, who understood him, drove him mad – The smell of her, the taste, the warmth. He pulled her away for a moment to look at her, her lips red and wet, eyes on fire – for him. He growled deep in his throat. 

“You. Are. Mine.” He slowly whispered to her, she responded with a smile. She wasn't scared now, she wanted him more than he could ever know. She ground down on him, making him buck under her, a deep sigh left his mouth, lips open – he was beautiful. She would get as much pleasure out of seeing him, dishevelled under her gaze, until he took control. He slowly sat up, pushing her back on to his lap, his teeth nipped at her neck. 

“God Richard, you are going to be the death of me, aren't you?” Elle breathed out, her hands ran up his back, for his age, he was incredibly fit and toned, the muscle tight under the skin. She pulled his top off over his head, revealing the smooth plain of his chest, it felt like a dream. He smiled, turning her over towards the pillows in one swift movement. Even for a small man, he towered over her, the soft light played around him, casting a shadow over her – his eyes glowed in the dimness. 

He bent to kiss her, his beard tickled her face, the roughness was a welcoming feeling on her skin. It was more welcoming as he travelled down her body, she arched her back as he touched her left breast with his lips, removing her tank top with no care. The warmth moved downwards as he played with her body, the noises that came out her as he nipped and sucked her skin made his heart beat harder, he heard the blood rush in his ears. He wanted to eat her, she tasted so good, he licked up her thigh as his finger traced the edges of her shorts, pulling them away. 

“You taste so good, I wonder how you taste here...” His eyes made her insides melt as his wet tongue glided into her folds, she made a strangled sound in her throat, her legs being held hard by his hands as she arched her whole body. She felt like she was on fire, what was he doing to her, was he always like this? He was so talented with his mouth, his tongue twisted and dipped down inside her, his hum of pleasure vibrated right to her core. 

He was good, better than good, and he knew it. Damn that man, she didn't want this to end, but she wanted something more, she wanted him. “OH GOD STOP!” she was hitting that wall, the wall she didn't want to break down like this, she wouldn't survive another god just yet. Richard let out a disappointed sound, he sat up and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “I want you.” Elle demanded. 

“Oh really, Do you now?” His fingers sat on the edge of his boxers, the shape was obvious, yet she wanted to see it more. His thumbs tucked in the cotton and pulled down slowly. His cock sprang free, Elle was shocked and not shocked how big he was. They always say great things come in small packages, but nothing was small about Richard. She felt her body tremble and her mouth water looking at him. He was so god damn perfect. 

He chucked his boxers somewhere into the darkness, not caring. He lowered himself down on her, he kissed her with such passion, she might have just came then. She felt him lining up, the head brushing against her swollen entrance, he felt so big, would he even fit? The answer came quickly enough as he pushed into her, it felt like forever until he started to move, giving her time to relax around him. “I'm sorry if that hurt, I surprise people.” 

She didn't care, she was with him and he was amazing. His thrusts met the roll of her hips perfectly. He knew where to push, to hit, to slow down. He was taking her for a ride, the ride of her life, she couldn't ask for any more. The furious heat was building up so much, she cheeks felt like lava, she was close to coming and she didn't want to, she didn't want it to end. His skin glinted in the firelight, muscle tight under his tanned skin, his eyes burning her soul and those sharp teeth formed a perfect grin of pleasure behind those lips – he was dangerous, and she loved it.   
“Richard... I need... I'm gonna...” Elle begged him, he sped up, the roll of his hips started to stutter, with each harder thrust he started to come undone. “Don't worry baby, I will make you explode.” Richard breathed out, behind clenched teeth, his fangs showing. She thought it was imagining it from the haze of lust, but they were. They weren't much longer but the sharpness was there. That picture of him above her – sweaty, tight and magnificent... Just flicked that switch. 

“Bite me!” Elle screamed as her orgasm hit her, like being electrocuted with the first bolt hitting her brain. That was enough to set him off, falling after her. The feel of her, the smell of her, the sound of her, he couldn't help it. She begged him too. He had to do it. She tasted so good. He needed it. He buried his face into her neck, the sharp sting, the feeling washed over her. She grew silent as she finally came, Richard growled into her as he sank deeper into her. 

Then, it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning light trickled through the curtains, hitting her full in the face. Her eye winced at the brightness, then at the feeling in her body. Then she remembered. Elle sat bolt right up, grabbing her neck. She expected to see clothes everywhere, blood on the sheets and almost that she wouldn't have woken up. But she was. She looked to the empty space in the bed. Richard was already up, the curtain twitched in the breeze, now her eyes had adjusted, she saw he was a shadow on the balcony. 

Pulling her self up, she wandered into the bathroom. She knew she would be weak from all the 'excitement' but she didn't feel weak. Looking at her neck, she saw no tears, no holes as such, just four pink marks around her lower neck – two behind and two in front. Elle jumped into the shower, the warm water woke her brain up, remembering parts of that night – scared to death then wrapped into his arms. She shook her head, the thoughts were so confusing. “It was only one night, don't get too deep, it was just in the moment” she whispered to herself. 

Richard heard, even if he was outside watching the sun poke through the clouds – he still heard her words. He sipped his coffee and waited for her. He really hoped she didn't feel like that was the case. From the first moment he saw her, when she walked into that office for the job, he had to be with her, be near her. He hoped Andy would hire her, or he would have had a job to find her again. He was snapped from his thoughts and dreams of her as the large glass window which was a door, was pushed slightly. 

Elle was wrapped up in a bathrobe, her hair wet and slicked back, blue eyes bright in the sun. He really hoped she didn't think he was just using her for a one night stand, that thought burned in his head, he was clearly showing it. His big brown eyes welled up, leaving his coffee cup balanced on the bar, he walked over to her. She was really confused by this point. 

“What's wrong Richard?” Elle really thought he was going to cry, until he spoke. 

“Please don't leave me. I need you... and not for one night, two or three... I mean forever. I love you.” Richard held her hands in his, his smooth voice cracked in parts, making her chest hurt. Elle knew now that she wasn't just a quick easy fling with the new girl in the office or a meal. He really meant it. Elle brushed his cheek, his hand curved around her smaller fingers and bought them to his mouth with a kiss. And with a smile, she gave him her answer. This would never be easy, but he was worth it...

“How could I leave you? I have always loved you.” 

"Always..."


End file.
